


Shameless Wei Ying

by Silvarbelle



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed
Genre: M/M, and I could not even think of stopping myself, but i was SUPER DUPER INSPIRED Y'ALL, fortunately they are a benevolent being and granted me permission to write this follow up smut, hopefully wangxian and pakhnokh are too, i am a happy me, it's been a hot minute since i've posted male/male smut, pakhnokh made that hot hottie comic of Wangxian Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarbelle/pseuds/Silvarbelle
Summary: A direct follow up from pakhnokh's comic "Shameless Lan Zhan" - Wei Ying follows his husband's suggestion of what to do next.
Relationships: Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/ Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian
Comments: 28
Kudos: 440





	Shameless Wei Ying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pakhnokh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pakhnokh).
  * Inspired by [Shameless Lan Zhan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663949) by pakhnokh. 



“Well?”

Wei Wuxian groaned; turned his head to tuck his blazing hot face against his Lan Zhan’s neck.

“Lan _Zhan_ …”

“You know what to do,” Lan Zhan murmured in his ear.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help the wild shiver he gave at the rough growl of his husband’s voice. 

_Oh, yes,_ he thought. _I know **exactly** what to do._

Turning his head, he caught hold of Lan Zhan’s ear lobe. He nibbled at it, teasing with his tongue and lips, and grinned when he felt Lan Zhan tense beneath him. He tugged and teased until Lan Zhan squirmed slightly, a rough purr rasping in his throat. Lan Zhan’s grip on Wei Wuxian’s ass tightened and his hips lifted, making it clear what he wanted, but his husband had other ideas in mind.

Wei Wuxian was still grinning as he kissed his way to Lan Zhan’s mouth – and lost the grin when his husband accepted his kiss with fierce greed.

When they’d kissed each other breathless, Wei Wuxian lifted up and grinned down at the man beneath him. Lan Zhan's eyes were closed, his lips moist and parted, and he was panting slightly; a look of pleasure on his face. 

Wei Wuxian bent down again and set his mouth on his husband’s long, elegant throat. He nibbled and licked and nuzzled, giving low rumbles of pleasure at the soft texture of skin and the faintly salty taste. He found the sensitive curve between neck and shoulder; set his teeth there lightly and flicked his tongue back and forth over the pinch of skin he’d taken, and then carefully dragged his teeth across it. Lan Zhan gasped and arched slightly. Wei Wuxian repeated this action again and again, and laughed when Lan Zhan _growled_ again.

Wei Wuxian sat up then. He was vibrantly aware of the erection pressed up the length of his still slick gluteal cleft, but he felt like teasing his husband. He stroked his hands firmly down the length of Lan Zhan's muscular arms from shoulder to wrist. Back up, then back down, and this time he took hold of those hands and brought them up. He kissed and nipped each finger on Lan Zhan's hands in an alternating pattern, dragging his teeth across the sensitive palms, feeling the other man quiver slightly.

“Do you remember when I did this to you in that inn?” he murmured, watching his husband intently. “No, you don’t – you were drunk. But we played a game of chase and then I told you I’d lick you if I caught you. The next thing I knew: you were standing still and throwing my arms around your neck, telling me I’d caught you.”

He grinned at the pink flush that appeared on Lan Zhan’s cheeks; the other man’s ears going red.

“And I was still being a brat – still unaware of your love for me and so careless of you,” Wei Wuxian said, “and I teased you. I took these beautiful, perfect hands and I began kissing them just like this.”

He put his lips to one elegant finger and kissed, dabbing with his tongue. He then kissed the back of that hand and then turned it over to kiss the inner wrist.

“You let me do that and I felt like I had done something very brave and wonderful,” Wei Wuxian admitted. He grinned. “I was right.”

Lan Zhan stared up at him and Wei Wuxian shivered, breathing out. After all this time, he’d become an expert in deciphering his husband’s looks. This stare of intense lust and love was going to smite him.

“So unfair to me,” he groaned, and kissed Lan Zhan’s inner wrist again. “You’re so unfair to me. How can you destroy me so easily? How can one look from you unravel me from the inside out? Ah, my Lan Zhan, only for you could I be this easy!”

At that, Lan Zhan sat up in a fast rush of motion. He caught Wei Wuxian; held his husband steady as he sought the other man’s mouth.

Wei Wuxian groaned and kissed his Lan Zhan with desperate greed.

They kissed and kissed and _kissed_ until Wei Wuxian was panting wildly for breath and his hips couldn’t stop moving.

“I’d have done this then if I hadn’t been so afraid of doing you wrong,” Wei Wuxian ground out. “I’d have done more than one kiss, I’d have—“

Lan Zhan kissed him again; a short, sharp, singeing kiss, and then he lay back down.

“Hands,” he demanded.

Wei Wuxian cried out and ground his hips down against his husband at the sharp rise of lust in his belly. Panting, he did it again, and then held his hands out to Lan Zhan; wrists pressed together.

In the span of two heartbeats, the Lan Forehead Ribbon was once again tied around Wei Wuxian’s wrists.

“Wei Ying,” said Lan Zhan, staring intently at his husband.

“Yes,” Wei Wuxian agreed. “Now. Now, now, now…”

He braced his bound hands on his husband’s chest and paused to look down at Lan Zhan.

“You are the most beautiful,” he said, and bent to kiss that sensual mouth that made him think naughty things on an hourly basis.

As he kissed, twining tongues with Lan Zhan, he lifted his hips and stretched back. Lan Zhan obligingly held his prick steady for him. Wei Wuxian grinned, still kissing, and lowered himself until the fat head of Lan Zhan’s cock pressed to his slick, stretched hole.

He bore down, taking the tip inside, and paused there.

“Wei Yi—“

Lan Zhan’s words cut off on a sharp intake of breath as Wei Wuxian gave a slow, indecent roll of his hips.

“Ah, gods,” Wei Wuxian groaned. “Ah, my Lan Zhan…!”

He rolled his hips once, again, and then leaned up and back, sitting down swiftly to take Lan Zhan’s erection deep inside him in one fast slide.

Both men cried out their pleasure. Lan Zhan’s hands went to Wei Wuxian’s hips, gripping tight to pull his husband closer against him. He lifted his own hips, pushing deeper in.

“ _Lan Zhan!_ ”

“Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help the laughter that burst from him. It sounded slightly crazed, but that was appropriate: he felt crazed. He felt wild with delight! He was alive and wed to the most perfect man in existence! That man loved him and wanted him!

Crazy had never felt so good.

He bent down again to kiss Lan Zhan and both of them made pleasured noises at the sensations that created. They kissed, hot and lewd, and then Wei Wuxian sat upright again and began to move.

Grinning, he rolled his hips forward in slow motion; back, the same way. He rolled and rolled his hips, working himself on Lan Zhan’s cock and gasping at the pressure of it pressing against that special spot inside him, igniting intense signals in his body of _must come now_ that he did his level best to ignore.

And then, Wei Wuxian rose up. He rose up, allowing Lan Zhan to slide out of him – no, no, _not too far_ – and then sank down again, taking him deep inside where Lan Zhan belonged. A groan ripped out of both of them and Wei Wuxian rose up and sank down again. His thighs were tight and trembling as he rode slowly. Lan Zhan’s hands were clamped hard on his hips, gripping bruises into his skin that he would later admire. Wei Wuxian lifted and lowered himself, glutting himself on the pleasure of Lan Zhan’s cock inside him. He rose up and sank down again, and again, until he needed more and began moving faster; riding Lan Zhan's cock hard and fast, fucking himself on the other man's dick. 

"Heavens," Wei Wuxian gasped, whimpered. He pulled his own hands tight against his chest for stability as he rode his husband wildly. "Oh, heavens, fuck, Lan Zhan, _Lan Zhan...!_ "

He fucked himself on Lan Zhan's cock, rolling his hips in quick, dirty circles on the down stroke, grinding on him. He rode the other man's prick, his mouth gaping open, slack-jawed with wondrous ecstasy. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he had to, because he had to see that it was his Lan Zhan beneath him. He had to see Lan Zhan and _know_ that this man was his husband and was inside him, fucking up into his ass, meeting the motion of his hips with frantic little hitches of his own while his stare locked on Wei Wuxian’s bound wrists. 

He had to see this most spectacular of men wanting and loving him.

"Lan Zhan" he gasped, "Lan Zhan, fuck, yes, _you_ , ah, _oh!_ Wanted this, _wanted you_ , oh heavens, fuck, it's perfect, yes, _yes_ , fuck me, _FUCK ME—_ “

Lan Zhan snapped up against him, shoving between his spread thighs and holding Wei Wuxian tight against him as he loosed a rattling growl. His hips juddered and heat spilled up into Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian howled as he threw back his head and rode against Lan Zhan in a flurry of thrusts, coming so hard he was insensate to all else.

When coherency returned, he found he was slumped atop Lan Zhan. The other man was haphazardly stroking his hair, his back, and when he forced himself up (ow, fuck, his knees, his back), he found Lan Zhan staring at him with a slight smile and obvious dazedness.

_I did that,_ Wei Wuxian thought with smug pride. _I'm the one that turned off that stoic Lan-ness. He's like that because I fucked him. Because he's mine. Because he can have me anytime he wants me. Ah, Lan Zhan, what did I do to deserve you?_

Wei Wuxian leaned forward to kiss Lan Zhan's lax mouth tenderly and then slowly pulled his hips upward. Lan Zhan's sated cock slid slowly from him and both men moaned at the glide of his penis along the sensitive clasp of Wei Wuxian's ass. When Lan Zhan's dick finally pulled free, Wei Wuxian shivered and moaned a little at the wetness he felt follow it. He'd never really been enthused by the mess of orgasm, but there was something primal about knowing Lan Zhan had fucked him and filled him that made him hunger for it again as soon as possible.

"Tell me we'll do that again," he begged, spilling down to flop beside his husband with a thud. "Lan Zhan—“

Lan Zhan curled against him; slid an arm over and around him and pulled him close as he began kissing at Wei Wuxian's mouth.

“Will always do this with Wei Ying,” he murmured between kisses. “Again and again. Always want this with Wei Ying.”

His fingers went to the forehead ribbon; picked the knot loose and untied the ribbon. Wei Wuxian immediately shook his hands free of tingles and then twined his arms around his husband.

“My Lan Zhan,” he murmured, nuzzling his face against his husband’s. “Mine. My Lan Zhan.”

“My Wei Ying,” whispered Lan Zhan, and hummed, holding his husband closer when Wei Wuxian jolted and then tightened his embrace. “Mine. Forever mine.”

“Yes.”

Satisfied, adoring, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji cuddled together to get some rest.

They would need it for the next round of loving.

End


End file.
